


One Sunset

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunset night, in a tree...will love blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunset

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. I just borrowed these characters for my own twisted pleasure...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...oh, right. *clears her throat* Sorry about that...Please don't sue me!

~*~v~*~  
"Whacha doing way up there?" he heard from below. He knew who it was without looking so he kept his gaze straight ahead on the sky.

"Just thinking..." he replied in a calm voice.

"About Kikyo?" she asked in a sullen voice. He looked down at her. 

Actually, he hadn't been thinking of Kikyo. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"No," was his only reply and returned to gazing at the sunset.

"Oh," she said awkwardly. After a minute, she spoke again. "Why do you always think way up in a tree?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha smiled. So many questions.

"It’s peaceful up here." he said.

"Oh...I bet there is a nice view up there." she said. Inuyasha smiled down at her innocent smiling face. Was that a hint?

"Want to come up and see for yourself?" he asked slyly.

"If you insist." she grinned. With that, Inuyasha jumped down. Taking Kagome in his arms, he smiled.

"Ready," he asked. She nodded with a smile. Taking that as his queue, he tightened his grip on her and jumped, landing on the branch easily. He held his grip on her as he sat down, letting one leg lay on the branch while the other he let dangle. He helped Kagome as she sat on the branch between his legs and laid her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, telling himself it was just in case she fell. He knew it wasn't the truth though.

"Inuyasha! The view is so beautiful from up here!" she exclaimed with a huge grin. He looked at the happy expression on her face and had to smile himself. He loved making her happy. He felt as though it was what he lived for now.

"Yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "It's gorgeous." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and quickly realized he wasn't talking about the sunset. Reaching her hand up, she gently cupped her hand around his cheek. She leaned over slightly, capturing his lips with hers. He immediately kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was passionate and he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Kagome pulled away for air. She smiled up at him as she blushed and he smiled back at her. Without saying a word, she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled right in, watching the sunset. The minutes dragged on and Inuyasha began to feel Kagome shiver. It was getting cold out and the darker it got, the colder it would become.

"Kagome, are you cold?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Just a little." she replied sleepily.

"Why don't you go down and sleep by the fire." she suggested.

"No, I want to stay here with you." she said, snuggling into him more.

"Well, don't you at least want to go get your jacket?" he tried again.

"No," she repeated, "I wanna stay here with you."

"I don't want you getting sick, Kagome." he said urgently.

"I'll be fine," she stated. Inuyasha sighed. She was so stubborn sometimes. After a minute, he got an idea. Shifting her slightly, he took off his overcoat. Carefully he draped it over her cold form.

“Thank you, Inuyasha." she breathed as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tight to him.

"You’re welcome, Kagome." he replied as he turned his gaze back to the darkening sky.

~*~^~*~  
...based on the fanart pic done by DruihdGirl  
I know, I know...real sappy. But oh well. Deal with it...I know I have! hehe.


End file.
